More tea, Cogsworth?
by macstooge
Summary: Roxas was miffed that Axel ditched him for "homework". Instead of doing homework, Roxas catches Axel doing what! Akuroku, AxelxRoxas RoxasxAxel CRACKFIC. I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE DISNEY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.


To say Roxas was upset was an understatement. He was pissed, livid, purple in the face with anger. He had asked Axel if he could come over only to be instantly rejected by the taller boy. "No, Roxy. I have to do homework and if you're there, we'll just have sex." The redhead had explained logically. The blonde could see that, really, because the reason why he wanted to go over there was because he could be as loud as he wanted in Axel's soundproofed room. The perks of having a boyfriend with an electric guitar and amp. Roxas had pouted and tried to persuade his boyfriend who remained firm against the pleading smaller boy. Scowling, Roxas had flipped the redhead off before storming away from the taller boy, cursing and shouting at innocent bystanders.

Axel knew he had barely gotten away with that excuse. Homework? Really? People should know by now that Axel never, NEVER, did homework of any kind. Worried that his blonde boyfriend would come by for round two, the redhead hurried home, pausing only to regain his breath when he was safely ensconced in his house. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Axel walked deeper into the house before finally coming to his room. Collecting the necessary items he needed, the redhead once again gave a reassured sigh of relief, clutching the items to his chest.

Roxas didn't believe one word that the redhead had said to him. Not one single word. Homework? Really? If Axel didn't know that Roxas knew his habits by now, then the redhead truly was an idiot. Following the older boy home, Roxas stealthily stalked his boyfriend. Is this what a trusting boyfriend would do? Probably not. Did Roxas really care? Not really. The blonde watched as the redhead entered his house. _Maybe he's really doing homework_, Roxas thought, frowning. Shaking that thought from his head, the blonde crept towards the back yard, quietly slipping through the fence's wooden gate.

Axel could never let his boyfriend know of his embarrassing past time, his parents only knew because they encouraged the redhead and his eccentric habits from an early age. The redhead blamed his crazy parents for all the issues he had during childhood; his pyromania, his homosexuality, his feminine approach to beauty products and his strange obsession with Disney themed tea parties...

Roxas couldn't believe the sight laid out in front of him. His older boyfriend was seated at a children's table, his oversized body sitting in a tiny chair, comically. The blonde watched on as the redhead chattered away to a plastic grandfather clock with a little face painted on it. "More tea, Cogsworth?" Axel asked, patiently waiting for a response from the little clock. Gathering that the clock had obviously agreed to another cup, Axel poured a teapot that suspiciously looked like the one from Beauty and the Beast. "Sorry, Mrs Potts, did that tickle?" The redhead apologised, unknowingly turning the pot so Roxas could see that the teapot had a similar painted face. "Oh god." The blonde murmured.

Axel's head snapped up as he heard a soft whisper to see his blonde boyfriend crouching directly across from him. An awkward silence continued until the older boy cleared his throat. "This isn't what it looks like." Axel said, trying to deepen his voice. "I think Cogsworth needs another cup of tea." Roxas commented watching as the redhead frantically raced to pour his Disney pal another cup. Realising that the cup was still full of imaginary tea, Axel scoffed at his boyfriend. "You don't even know, Cogsworth needs time to enjoy his earl grey tea. He's not a savage like Lumiere." The redhead murmured before realising he had dug the hole he was in even deeper.

Amused, Roxas just nodded and stared intently at his boyfriend. "Mhm.." The blonde said, biting back a grin. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" The redhead whispered, placing the teapot down onto the kiddie table. The blonde's grin widened at his boyfriend's question before nodding once again. "I'm a little hurt that you didn't invite me, Axel." Roxas stated, feigning an offended tone. Frowning the redhead responded, "I would've invited you but Mrs Potts said you would be a bad influence to her son, Chip." Axel indicated to the small tea cup placed in front of the small grandfather clock. "The fuck?" The blonde asked, raising his voice. Axel nodded and hummed thoughtfully. "I know, Mrs Potts, this is exactly what you were talking about. Now I'll have to rinse Chip out with soap." The redhead murmured. "Axel, I'm not even a bad influence." Roxas mumbled, his cheeks flush with a sprinkling of pink. "Don't waste your excuses on me, explain that to Chippy who now needs to be rinsed out with soap." Axel huffed. "Oh fuck me." The blonde exhaled. "Well, this is why you're not invited to the tea parties."


End file.
